harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
1991
1991 '''was '''a notable year in the wizarding world. Events June * Late JuneIn Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One, Harry finds the "month old" camera which was brought for Dudley's recent birthday, and he finds it a week before 31 July, Harry's birthday, placing Dudley's birthday in late June. on SaturdayHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass - "It was a very sunny Saturday": Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday. Dudley, Piers Polkiss and Harry Potter attend the zoo with Petunia and Vernon, where Harry made the window Dudley and Piers were leaning into vanish. The snake inhabiting it escapes and Harry realises he can speak to snakes.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass July * Monday in late JulyHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One: In the summer holiday, Harry stayed with Arabella Figg while Petunia took Dudley to buy a new uniform. Petunia cried and Vernon was proud. * The next dayHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One, Tuesday in late July: Harry's acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived, but Vernon and Petunia destroy it. Petunia was worried about the letter being addressed to the "Cupboard Under the Stairs" and allows Harry to sleep in the smallest bedroom. *The next day, Wednesday in late July: Another acceptance letter arrives with the new address "The Smallest Bedroom", and Harry, Dudley and Vernon fight each other for it. Vernon won and he destroyed it again. *The next day, Thursday in late July: Harry wakes up at six in the morning in an effort to find the postman on the corner of the road, but he fell over Vernon who was sleeping by the door to stop Harry. There were three letters that day which Vernon ripped to pieces in front of Harry. Vernon then nailed the mail slot shut. *Friday in late July: The postman manages to deliver twelve letters through the side of the door and through the window downstairs. Vernon then boarded up every gap in the side of every door at 4 Privet Drive. *Saturday in late July: The delivery of two dozen eggs were handed to Petunia through the window, and they contained twenty-four letters which Petunia shredded. *Sunday in late July: The Dursley family were happy knowing that there would be no post on Sunday. However, around thirty letters then arrived through the fireplace. Vernon then decided to leave Privet Drive for a while with the family in the hope the letters wouldn't follow them. *Monday in late July: The Dursley family and Harry head to the Hut-on-the-Rock. *31 July: Rubeus Hagrid arrived and delivered Harry's acceptance letter and later in the day, he took Harry shopping in Diagon Alley. August *31 August: Harry tells Vernon he needs to be at King's Cross at eleven. Dudley runs out the room screaming. September *1 September: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and many others, begin their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *The next Friday: Harry and Ron have tea at Hagrid's Hut. Notes and sources Category:Timeline